Some display devices display a main picture such as a TV broadcast in the center of a display, and display a sub picture such as a menu bar or gadgets at the periphery of the display. Meanwhile, PTL 1 discloses an instrument panel that displays a navigation picture on the left side of a display, and displays a speed meter picture on the right side of the display.